


Pride

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [10]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, M/M, No One Kills Anyone, Post-Episode 5, Pride, Sorry this is super short, The Enemy Within, Vigilante Path, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: John and Bruce prepare to attend their first pride event together.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month! :3c

John pulled down his shirt, looking himself over in the mirror. The shirt was a deep purple, with white text that said ‘Fear me, for I am the almighty gay and can cause: earthquakes, famine, plague, volcanic eruptions, tornadoes (and pustules too!!!)’ 

He grinned to himself. The weather was perfect for pride- for John’s first pride! He giggled to himself. It was his first pride, and he got to be with Bruce for it. 

John turned when he heard Bruce come into their room. He put his hands on his hips. “What do you think?” 

Bruce gave him a small smile. “The shirt totally works for you. I don’t think there’s anything you don’t look good in.” 

“Hey, you look great, too!” John vaguely gestured to all of Bruce because he honestly couldn’t pinpoint a part of him that he liked the most. 

Bruce was wearing a black shirt with purple, pink, and blue writing that said ‘Both? Both. Both. Both is good.’ 

“Hey, you should tie your flag around your neck.” Bruce said. “You know, like a cape. Good inside joke.” 

John gasped. “Bruce! That’s such a good idea!!! God, I love you.” John went over to his dresser and pulled the gay pride flag off of it, hugging it to his chest. 

The two made their way downstairs and outside, and pretty soon they were on their way to the parade. 

After a few minutes, Bruce spoke. “This isn’t my first pride, you know.” 

John’s jaw dropped. “What?? This isn’t your first pride?” 

“Nope.” Bruce glanced over at him. “It didn’t really become a big thing until I was in college, or, it wasn’t advertised very well until then. I decided to go in my junior year.” 

“You went as an ally?”

“I went as questioning. College was.. It was a time. It made me decide to leave Gotham for a bit and go see the world.” 

John tilted his head. “What did Alfred say? About you going to a pride thing, I mean.” 

“He…” Bruce tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I never told him. I didn’t want the whole “this could ruin your reputation” lecture. People are more accepting these days, but even a couple years back people were really weird about it.”

John sat back. “Butts. That’s so lame.” 

“A few people recognized me, but I asked them to keep my attendance private. They were all so…” He paused for a moment. “Well, for lack of a better term, they were all genuinely nice. Way nicer than the crowd I was used to.” 

“Oh, yeah. You’ve kinda had heterosexuality shoved down your throat your entire life, haven’t you?” John made a bit of a face. He wondered if he’d been treated the same way as a kid but just couldn’t remember it. 

“Yeah… God, I’ve been on so many pointless dates. I was only fourteen when I went on my first date.” 

John raised his eyebrows. “Four… fourteen?” 

“The girl was older than me by a couple years. I tried to be pleasant. She was nice, but I was fourteen. You get the picture.” 

John nodded, but he felt anger surge through him. Bruce was a child at the time, put on a date with a girl he didn’t know. It pissed him off. 

He clenched his fists, but after a moment he released them. That was behind them, it was in the past. In the now was what mattered, and he and Bruce were on their way to a pride event. 

They soon reached their destination, Bruce’s car turning more than just a couple heads. He parked and looked over to John. 

“You ready?”

John looked over at him and gave him a smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek. He sat back. 

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for this being really short! x-x


End file.
